1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a program.
2. Related Art
There exist an image processing apparatus for making a notification based on the amount of ink which is estimated from image data and an image processing method for producing a warning image with respect to an image to be warned.